American Creeper
by Ishallcreatestories
Summary: Roselyn, a white wolf, is a new crime and law professor at a college in Chicago, IL, USA who finds out of a mystery of young women being missing. The more she tries to find who keeps doing this, the graver danger she's in.
1. Prolouge

_Note: I will be using a couple characters from the popular webcomic Twokinds and some anthropomorphic animals since I'm not a creative man when it comes to creating storylines. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this (mostly) original story!_

It's around nine o'clock in the cold downtown Chicago, a time when people were enjoying their time with friends and family. Those being with their loved ones are shopping, go out for dinner, or just simply taking a stroll in the park. Some are simply coming back from a hard day's work, from college or a job of some kind, or just decided to take a stroll alone. The sky is pitch black, with not many stars to be seen due to the pollution that everyone seems to be producing everyday, and yet, not a lot seem to care.

A human woman walks down the street, carrying a bag on her shoulder in which it contains college work from a few classes; a laptop holding files of endless amount of essays. She walks on the sidewalk, not deciding to take a Uber or taxi to take her back to her current destination where she resides: her apartment. Her brown hair bounces every step she takes, her dark brown eyes focusing on what's in front of her, a dark leather jacket to keep her warm. Her white pale skin makes her stand out from the others. She often get this comment a lot from many people, even her white friends themselves, for an asian that is. "Wow, Janet! You're pretty pale for someone that doesn't use any make-up." They would often say.

Janet is often perceived as a nice, quiet girl when you first meet her. Timid, but willing to talk to those unfamiliar with. Once you talk to her more, she'll become more talkative, and cute in some ways. Nonetheless, you'll also notice great characteristics about Janet: strong, independent, tough at times, but cares with a loving heart, even to her younger siblings. Her two brothers and a sister will often look up to them as someone influential in their lives. Jannet cherishes them in her heart, as you can see on her phone; multiple pictures of her and her family. They all miss her very much; Jannet feels the same.

She looked at her phone, smiling, reminding herself to call them once more, saying she'll come back for Thanksgiving. First, she'll have to arrive back to her apartment safe and sound, knowing Janet has something looking forward too.

College is going great, if not fine, for her. Sure, there are people she is glad to be a part of her time there. As expected, there are some people Janet tries to avoid and dislikes. This one person in particular sticks out. A janitor, weirdly enough, is creeping Janet out. Sean McKinley, the janitor, seems to be alone and has not many friends, or none at all. Overweight, short-haired, white, middle-aged, and often spending time to himself, he often brings a perverted vipe among the general students, even upon the females. He is known for stalking and creeping behind youthful women. Though considering and did report this to the authorities, everyone understands his less-functioning autism, feeling bad for his social life, placing the blame on his parents for not guiding him any better. Authorities try to tell him to stop, but don't have the heart to tell him directly. Whenever Sean asks the young women out, they always respectfully decline the offer, keeping his more personal life in mind.

Weird thing is that this semester, a dozen young women, staff or student, are gone missing. The police has tried to find any source of evidence worthy enough to track down the kidnapper, only to end up with a few strands of hair, and sometimes some blood. No fingerprints was found, even both in the victim's homes that were broken in or on campus too. In fact, on-campus security cameras were turned off for no explanation at all. Even if they tried the security cameras from the streets, it wouldn't help track down the kidnaper.

Janet thought about a single moment when the janitor creeply came up to her and stalked her for the next fifteen minutes. She noticed quickly, but ignored him. The same scenario happened to her before, but this one stood out. It was as if the janitor had… something in his eyes. She isn't able to find the specific word. Hopefully, it was a one time thing and just move on from it.

She unlocked the door, and went inside her little home. There were her closet, shoes, kitchen, and two doors: one for the bathroom and the other to her room. Walk further for a few steps you'll see her bedroom with a medium-sized television, a table, staked with essays and homework, with a rug underneath, and a couch.

As she took off her shoes and jacket, the first thing Janet had in mind was lay on the couch, be on her phone to call her family, and settle down for a few minutes. As she headed towards the couch, her first thought was wondering why it's all of a sudden cold. Janet looked up, seeing the shattered window. There's a good obvious chance that someone might've broken in, knowing her apartment is on the eighth floor.

 _Oh no,_ Janet thought. _Where is this person? I should get my phone and call the police._

She proceeded to get her phone, when suddenly, she heard a slight thump, coming from the bathroom. Hearing this, she quickly called the emergency number, and told them that someone invaded her house. Placing her phone on the counter, Janet started to fear for herself, knowing she's by herself and the person behind the wall. She slowly walked her way, her heartbeat picking up faster. "Hello?" She called. "Is anyone there? I called the police, so you should get the heck out of here…"

She quickly went inside the bathroom. Before she could even turn on the lights, a man that looked familiar suddenly appeared from the darkness, in front of her face. Janet, with quick hesitation, stared at the intruder in the eyes, and saw the knife being lifted up and strike her with deadly ease. That was the last time anyone heard about Janet before found missing.


	2. Chapter 1

_Note: I will be using a couple characters from the popular webcomic Twokinds and some anthropomorphic animals since I'm not a creative man when it comes to creating storylines. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this (mostly) original story!_

A white wolf, with red hair, walked down the the sidewalk on the University of Chicago campus. She wore simple blue jeans, a brown shirt, and a green jacket with a bag over her shoulder. You can tell she is full of optimism by the way she talks and the hope in her eyes. Ask, and she'll tell you that this is a new chapter in her life. For the rest of her life, she chosen a career to educate people about history, and culture all over the world.

As the wolf's attention was on her first day, she accidently bumped into someone, causing both to drop their stuff. "Oh I'm sorry," She apologized, picking up her own items. "I guess I wasn't watching out for others!"

"No it's okay," The female human said. "Don't worry about-"

She stopped mid-sentence, staring at the new professor for a few seconds. Her expression changed to sudden friendliness, saying, "Oh hi! You must the new professor everyone at the Social Science building was talking about! You're Roselyn, right?"

Roselyn, taken back by the sudden approach, reacted with uncertainty by replying, "Yeah. And you must be?"

"Diana Rodriguez, professor for the Social Science Building. I'm teaching History and Sociology. Nice to meet you!" Diana replied, as she finished picking her up and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Diana." Roselyn responded as she shook Diana's hand.

 _Doesn't hurt to try and make new friends for once..._ Roselyn thought to herself, still uncertain what to expect.

"I'm assuming this is your first day being a professor here, right? Let me show you around!" Diana offered with a smile.

Roslyn was still taken back by Diana's abundant friendliness towards her. The reason of her hesitation is her past experience with over-friendly people isn't well enjoyed. Let's say, they either gave off a weird vibe which ended up being clingy, or completely needy people and will do anything for attention. Both of those types caused drama of some kind, and Roselyn wants to forget about that.

However, she noticed how genuine Diana is, attempting to make some new friends in the long run. Sure, Roselyn had some friends from school, but never in a approachable way Diana does. Willing to give her a chance, Roselyn replied back, smiling, "That be nice. I'm very new to this campus so I'm very confused which place is where."

"Great! I can't wait to show you around! You are not going to regret this!" Diana exclaimed with excitement.

"Allow me to show you a tour of the University of Chicago," Diana said with glee. "First off, the Science Building! Both the Science and Social Studies buildings are very similar so I know there is a good chance you might get confused which one is which…"

As Diana gave her a tour, Roselyn sensed more and more of Diana's kindness and wholesome nature. Actually, she is picking a good-person vibe from her. _Maybe choosing to work here isn't a bad idea,_ Roselyn thought to herself. _I might like it here. I hope this first year teaching here come to a good start!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Note: I will be using a couple characters from the popular webcomic Twokinds and some anthropomorphic animals since I'm not a creative man when it comes to creating storylines. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this (mostly) original story!_

"Alright! So, welcome to the Social Studies department!" Greeted Diana after an entire hour of touring. They both stood in front of the office.

"Thanks… I appreciate the welcome," Roslyn tiredly replied. "I hope I'm not taking too much of your time though. Don't you have any work to do?"

Diana shook her head. "Trust me," She replied. "I don't even start teaching until next week so I have a lot of free time in my hands."

With a small "oh okay" from Roselyn, they both entered inside the Social Studies office. They were first greeted with heads being turned around, and also immediately greeting Diana with "Welcome back!" or "Hey! Nice to see you again!"

Roselyn was at first, taken back and hesitated by the amount of friendliness coming from all these strangers, who just so happen to work here. She decided to remain quiet, just following Diana's lead. Diana in the meantime, was showered with even more greetings and questions of her summer break.

Some professors noticed the quiet red-haired wolf in the back. They stared at her at first, wondering who she was, which made the wolf shy, not knowing what to expect. One from the back of the room shouted, "Oh hey! Are you're Roselyn, right? The new professor here?"

Roselyn, surprised that someone knew her name, stood on her toes to see who asked her. She could somewhat see it, as there was a wolf with brown fur and short brown hair. He was well dressed, casually in a button-down pink shirt, white shirt underneath, and simple blue jeans. That wolf seemed curious. Not wanting to ignore and give off a wrong first impression, Roselyn answered, "Y-yeah! I'm Roslyn, that new girl that's working here for now on."

Everyone at first stared at the wolf who called her out. Then they took a good look at Roselyn, and almost immediately showered her with friendly welcomes. "Welcome! It's great having you here!" or "Hi there! I keep hearing about this new professor everyone seems to be talking about!"

Being overwhelmed by the unexpected friendly welcomes, she at first didn't know what to say. Then, at instinct, Roselyn kept introducing herself to those who came up to her, and asked for their names. _Wow, they're a lot friendlier than I thought._ She thought to herself.

Diana came up close to her, took a quick look, and said, "You'll be fine. We are all pretty friendly here."

With a sigh of relief, Roselyn lowered her head and closed her eyes for a few seconds. After taking a quick second to breathe, the raised her head and started conversing to the friendly strangers wanting to talk. She put on her nice face, with all smiles, and started laughing with others.

Fifteen minutes later, she immersed herself in a group conversation that would go for a few hours. Roselyn quite enjoyed aquainticing with more people for once in her life. The conversation eventually broke off, by one receiving a phone call for a bunch meetup. After everyone went their separate ways, one guy announced, "Hey everyone! We're having a professor's hangout around seven tonight at a local bar not far from here! Anyone's invited!

"You hear that, Roselyn? If I'm recall? Are you going?" Someone behind Roselyn asked.

Roselyn gave a quick shocked reaction and she turned around to see who asked her. It was the same wolf who initiated the entire conversation. Hesitant, but curious, she answered back, "Maybe…. I'm thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. What was it?"

"Oh I'm sorry," The wolf replied back. "The name's Zen. I… uh… heard about you coming here and, I guess I wanted to ask like, 'What's up?', if you know what I mean."

He took an awkward laugh, and didn't say anything else. Zen was very nervous, anyone can tell. At least around girls since he didn't have too much experience. Unlike his brother, Natani, who has more charisma and social awareness than Zen.

Sensing the nervousness in his eyes, Roselyn replied back, "Oh, no, I get what you mean. I did appreciate you being the first one to ask…"

The awkward silence rose again, for a brief moment. Roselyn followed up, asking, "Are you coming to that bar thing?"

"I guess so," Zen replied. "I mean, they do this every year and at least spend some time connecting with some old pals and acquaintances…."

Zen first clapped his hands, pointed to Roselyn barely making any eye contact, and said, "I guess I'll see you there, I hope. Not like in a flirting way… but uh... You know what I mean."

Roselyn nodded her head, replying, "Yeah, I hope so too. Doesn't hurt to try."

Zen backed out, turning around and went back to his desk. Roselyn, trying to process what just happened, went to her desk, assuming it's the one empty.

Once she found her desk, she placed her items on it. Turning around, Roselyn noticed there was somebody looking at the front door. That person looking at her wore blue torn jeans, with a white shirt tucked in that has some 80's looking anime. The person just stared at Roselyn, with lust and romance in his eyes as he moped the floor. Assuming it's a janitor, the person isn't in good shape, and there's something off about him.

"Hey Roselyn, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

Roselyn, coming back down to earth, turned around to her right to see Diana by her side, showing some concern. She took a quick look at the janitor, who is now staring at both of them creeply.

"Yeah," Roselyn replied back. "Just that guy staring… Who is he?"

Diana shrugged, but didn't take a single eye off the janitor. "I don't know," She replied. "All I know is that he's the janitor here. I feel bad for him since he's not socially equipped, but he creeps the heck out of everyone. They just stay from him. Poor guy…"

Roselyn took a good look at Diana. Her face showed signs of resentment, but some fear in her eyes. Looking back at the janitor, he took his eyes off and focused on mopping the floor. As he went off, Roselyn sensed something… like fear, and far more worse words she couldn't make out off. Whatever it is, she had a grave feeling about of whatever happened in the future.


	4. Chapter 3

_Note: I will be using a couple characters from the popular webcomic Twokinds and some anthropomorphic animals since I'm not a creative man when it comes to creating storylines. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this (mostly) original story!_

Later, Roselyn had survived her first day teaching college. For sure, she was exhausted and could use some time off, but besides, it's was only one day of teaching one class.

As she finished some work, she checked the clock on the wall. It was around six o'clock. Deciding it was time to go, she was about to get up when she heard the front door open.

Roselyn saw Diana come in, and at first contact they both smiled at each other. "Hey." Roselyn greeted.

"Hey," Diana replied. "How was your first day here?"

"Not too bad, just exhausting. Took a lot out from me." Roselyn answered.

Diana nodded, relating with her, saying. "You'll get used to it. I've done this for three years now, and I can promise you it'll get a lot worse from here."

Both laughed a little bit by that comment. Diana then asked, "So, are you going to that local bar everyone's been talking about?"

Roselyn had a blank stare at first, not knowing what she's talking about. She remembered as her face lit up with familiarity, replying, "Oh right! I forgot about that. You see, I uh…."

"You basically forgot didn't you? And when you forgot, you would end up thinking that there is no party," Diana cut off. "You thinking that there is no party means that you want to not interact with people you aren't familiar with since you're still shy and nervous around anyone. Am I correct?"

Roselyn having a shocked look on her face, nodded. She knew that Diana was somehow correct. Yet, she was surprised that the same person who known her for at least a week, knew what Rose's intentions were.

Diana continued, "I mean, come on! I knew people like you having that same mindset and ended up not that socially active! Besides, it wouldn't hurt getting to get you more better."

Diana had that voice of genuine curiosity, and just wanted to talk to people, anyone in fact. Someone could definitely tell that she had more experience in socializing with many people of all backgrounds. Roselyn, for sure, was more introverted than Diana. With a sigh, she responded, "I guess so. I came here by train so I don't have a ride…"

"That's fine," Diana said. "I can drive you. It's not too far from here so don't worry."

Roselyn, with a smile, then replied, "Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later, both tired women entered front door, with the bell ringing, signifying who just arrived. Their fellow professors stopped their drinking and conversations. All of their eyes focused on the two and almost immediately cheered and welcomed them with open arms, lifted arms with beers in their hands, and warm smiles.

Both of the women replied back by waving and saying a quick hello. Before the red-haired wolf could start any conversations with anyone really, she first saw Zen. He seemed to be talking and sitting down to a couple of his friends and acquaintances.

Roselyn went up to the brown wolf, and tapped on his shoulders. When he turned around and made eye contact with her, she first said, "Um, hi. Your name's Zen?"

"Oh you're right," Zen responded, seemingly to recognize her, "And you're Roselyn! Sorry if I got your name incorrect.

"I uh, was busy talking and catching up with some friends. So this is uh… Zach, Amber, Jose, and Dean."

As Zen pointed at his friends, they all greeted her with quick hello, smiles, and Zach was the first one who shook hands with her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! This my brother, Natani." Zen continued, pointing to his brother.

Natani had a more lighter brown fur and hair than Zen. His hair was long enough to be confused as a girl, as some drunken men and a lady interesting enough tried to hit on him.

"Oh, uh, hi! Nice to meet you, Roselyn." Natani greeted, as he stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Roselyn replied, shaking his hand, "What do you work as?"

"Detective, working for the police. It's a hard job, you know, finding all the clues together and stuff like that." Natani responded.

Roselyn didn't respond for the first few seconds, looking at Natani's shirt, which is somewhat covered by his hoodie. Her face lit up with excitement, as she almost screamed, "Oh my goodness! Is that an _American Horror Story_ shirt?"

Natani, at first in confusion, looked down at his shirt which said "Normal People Scare Me." He, then in surprise, replied, "Oh yeah! It is! I'm a bit of a nerd when you get to know me better! You watch that show?"

"Yep! I'm a huge fan of that show! By far, the best show I've seen!" Roselyn responded.

Amber, the one with red-brownish hair, said back, "Really? What about _Game of Thrones?"_

"I don't think so," Roselyn responded, "It's too boring for."

Her comment sparked a debate about the best show in recent television history, with the people that were with Zen and Natani, along those who overheard. The debate then followed into a group conversation about their own lives, and favorite memories.


End file.
